Insomnia
by jennieman
Summary: In which Jay finds the cure to his insomnia, and Theresa reads Harlequin.


A/N: Okay, well this story is totally random, it just came to me late one night when I had nothing to better to do. Dear lord I'm turning into a smut writer. All my stories are dirty. Well, not Mind Games, but it will be later. Oh and the characters are probably really OOC in this story, but hey. You can't win them all right? Hope all you other little perverts like me enjoy reading this, lol. But seriously, R & R and lemme know what you think. Enjoy!

**Insomnia**

Jay sighed as he wandered down the hall to the kitchen. It was the middle of the night, but he just couldn't seem to get to sleep. He passed by Odie's room, a faint light shining under the door, muffled laughter and low voices filtering out from behind the wood. Jay gave a mental shrug and continued downstairs to the kitchen, figuring a few of his friends were up playing games, or something like that. It being a Saturday night, they all usually stayed up fairly late. But tonight when Jay actually wanted to sleep, he was cursed with a freakish bout of insomnia.

He yawned widely as he entered the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. He opened the door, light spilling into the otherwise dark room as he looked for what, he didn't know. Male instinct simply lead him there in the hopes of finding something interesting. He sighed as he gazed into the contents of the refrigerator, as though it held the answer to his problem of a sleepless night.

"Are you actually going to grab something, or just stand there staring all night?" came a sleepy question. Jay jerked his head around, startled out of his thoughts by a tousle haired Theresa. He blinked at her a moment before remembering her question. He shrugged. She shook her head and ducked underneath his arm to grab the carton of orange juice. "What's wrong, can't sleep?"

"Nope," he sighed, closing the fridge door, the only light source now coming from the hallway. "It sucks, considering I actually wanted to sleep tonight."

Theresa laughed as she hopped up onto the island, passing Jay the juice. He took it gratefully and raised it to his lips.

"Ew, don't drink straight from the carton Jay," Theresa wrinkled her nose at him. "That's such a guy thing to do."

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, I am a guy," he said, raising an eyebrow and then proceeding to take a giant swig from the carton. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"I've noticed. But that doesn't mean you have to be a pig," she yawned. He grinned and put the juice back into the fridge before turning back to her.

"Why are you up anyways? Couldn't sleep either?" he asked, walking over to sit on the stool in front of her, mindful of the enormous amount of bare skin he was presented with. He often found himself both grateful for and irritated at the fact that she wore such skimpy nightclothes.

"I was reading a book, and then I noticed the time. Decided I should stop for the night," she shrugged, legs swinging gently as she sipped her juice quietly. He stared at them, his mind half off somewhere else. Namely in Fantasy Land, where those legs were decidedly wrapped around his waist. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of her. That kind of thinking would only keep him up even longer, and make him need a cold shower when dawn finally came.

"Good book I take it?" he questioned, raising his eyes to meet hers. She shrugged half-heartedly.

"Just a trashy Harlequin. Read one, you read them all, I know, but every once in awhile…" she spread her hands helplessly in front of her. He gave her a surprised look.

"Theresa reads smut late at night?" he asked, intrigued and slightly aroused at the same time. She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"Yes. Secretly, late at night, I'm a closet nympho who gets off on reading cheesy, overdone soft core porn," she stage whispered, giving him an over exaggerated wink. Oh yes, he was definitely more than slightly aroused now, as thoughts of her getting off on something, or rather someone, else filtered through his mind. "Helps me keep my mind off of more serious things, though."

"Hmm. I'll have to give it a try next time I'm awake all night," Jay smirked then paused, a mock thoughtful look on his face. "Though you know, at this time of night, that's all that's on TV. And visual stimulation is so much better than just the imagination."

Theresa choked on her juice, attempting to laugh and swallow at the same time. Jay quickly stood, patting her on the back and trying not to laugh. She coughed a few times before smacking him lightly on the chest.

"Wait till I'm done drinking next time," she laughed, her face beet red as she smiled up at him. He stood close in front of her, her legs on either side of him, his hands resting on the counter top beside her hips. He smirked unapologetically at her.

"Sorry," he said, smirk growing wider as she pouted. A beat and then. "So wanna go watch some?"

She burst out laughing, quickly covering her mouth to try and stifle her laughs, fearing she would wake somebody. She shook her head at the shit eating grin on his face, kicking him with a dangling foot.

"You're horrible, you know that? My god, you're the one person I never thought I'd be having this conversation with," she smiled mirthfully. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You've actually thought about having this conversation with someone?" he asked innocently, Theresa not believing him for a moment.

"Of course. I'm a nympho remember? Only in my version, there's a lot less conversation and way more hot, sweaty action," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Jay shifted closer, eyes glinting as he grinned down at her.

"Sounds like it could be fun. Especially with a redhead," he winked. She smiled and leaned towards him, face tilting up to his.

"Got a thing for redheads, do ya, Jay?" she murmured softly, eyes dancing in delight. He bent his head down slightly, their breath mingling.

"Hell yeah. I've heard they make the most passionate lovers," he said, voice low as his eyes bore into hers, their intensity and his statement making her blush. She didn't look away though. She couldn't. Not now. Not when they were so close. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, and wondered how his skin would feel against hers.

"Really now. Not too surprising, considering how damn fine we are," she whispered, her light breath fanning his cheek. He grinned at that, eyes roaming openly down her barely covered body. Theresa shivered lightly as they crept back up to meet hers.

"You've got that right," he drawled. "Though I'd really rather find out for myself."

"Find out what?" Theresa asked breathily, her mind wandering away from reality. Jay slipped an arm around her back and slid her forward, closing the gap between their bodies. She inhaled sharply as their bodies touched, chest to chest, stomachs flat against one another, his waist snugly between her legs.

"Just how passionate you can be," he growled as his lips met hers in a crushing kiss, making her whimper with unexpected pleasure. Her legs went automatically around his waist of their own accord, pulling his heated body closer to hers, her arms twined about his neck. He groaned at the feel of her soft thighs pressed against her hips, pulling away from her to take a quick breath. One look at her flushed face and he captured her lips once more, his body pressing urgently against hers. She gasped inwardly at the feel of him against her, a wave of the most delightful shivers running down her spine at the thought of him wanting her.

She whimpered again as her stomach tightened, her tongue dancing over his lips. Jay moaned quietly and gladly met it with his own, the taste of her only making him want her more. She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly pulled her off of the island in a sweeping motion, arms beneath her hips as she clung to him. She distantly heard the clatter of miscellaneous objects hitting the floor, but forgot moments later as he slammed their bodies against the fridge, earning a small cry from the flushed redhead. Their eyes met suddenly, and he gave her a quick, searing kiss, before moving his mouth down to her neck. Sucking and biting at the tender flesh, he couldn't help but grin smugly as she let out strangled moans, her legs tightening around him.

He quickly moved his lips up to her ear, his panting breath stirring the tiny curls that lay resting there. He gently bit her earlobe, listening to the sharp intake of breath from his partner, her fingers tangled in his hair and clutching at his shoulder, nails digging almost painfully into his flesh.

"God I wanna fuck you right now," he panted, voice husky with lust. Theresa could only moan in agreement as his lips closed over hers once more, one hand sliding underneath her nightgown, which was now piled about her waist, while the other rested on her bottom. More strangled cries were caught in her throat as his hand skimmed her breast, teasing her lightly before he finally touched her, hand gently moulding and squeezing her. She broke their kiss and let out a low cry of pleasure, hips rocking against his, thinking wildly how wrong this was, yet how right it felt. And she wanted to feel more. She brought her lips to his ear, returning the gentle bite.

"So fuck me then," she panted, groaning as he thrust against her, body pressing almost painfully into the fridge behind her. She gasped as his fingers quickly slid from her back to her front, skimming over her, pressing gently through the wet fabric of her panties. Her head fell back as she bit her lip, desperately trying to hold in her cries that she was sure would become screams if she were to loose them. She whimpered in frustration, desperately wanting him at that point, as his long fingers rubbed against her in the most sinful manner. Jay caught her lips again as his hand fell from her breast to her waist, the gentle stroking a sharp contrast to his rough actions thus far. She sighed into his mouth as she wrapped her arms about his neck.

So caught up in their heavy makeout session were they, they didn't here the light footfalls echoing in the hall, or the whispered voices around the corner. Atlanta had heard the clatter from Odie's room, where they, Herry and Archie had been playing a new simulation game. She had demanded they go check it out, not wanting some other freaky beast monster of Cronus or the gods to be lurking around their home. She motioned for them to jump into the kitchen, brandishing whatever weapons they had, on the count of three. Slowly ticking her fingers off, she put down the last one and jumped into the kitchen, flicking on the lights.

"Whoa," was all she had to say. Theresa and Jay's heads whipped over to the doorway when the light flicked on, their faces turning a violent shade of crimson. Jay still had her pressed intimately against the fridge, her nightgown pooled at her waist, while Theresa's lips were swollen and her neck covered in tiny red marks, nails still digging into his shoulders. They were both flushed and panting, staring at their friends in a semi-daze. Seconds ticked by as they all tried to think of something to say, seemingly frozen in time.

"Aww man, I did not need to see that!" Odie cried, the first to leave the room. Herry laughed, shaking his head and followed him out, calling back to them,

"About damn time!"

Archie rolled his eyes and turned to follow the two boys.

"Geez you guys, we have seven bedrooms in this house. Pick one would ya?"

Atlanta stifled a laugh and gave Theresa a conspiratorial wink, following him out of the kitchen, flicking the lights off as she left. Theresa and Jay looked back at each other, neither speaking for a moment as they let the awkwardness wash over them. Jay looked distinctly uncomfortable, eyes darting between her and the doorway, half afraid they would come back. Theresa bit her lip anxiously, knowing they would probably have to stop now, but not wanting to in the least. She smiled suddenly as Jay looked back at her, and he paused for a moment, surprised at the seductive look on her face.

"Archie's right, for once. Mine or yours?" she murmured, planting small kisses along his jaw. Jay grinned as he pulled them back from the fridge, holding her tightly.

"Yours. The bed is bigger," he smirked devilishly, carrying her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He somehow managed it without dropping her, though once up they stumbled into the wall, making Theresa erupt in a fit of giggles. Which he quickly silenced with kisses once more, staggering to her bedroom blindly.

Atlanta stuck her head out of Odie's door, staring in astonishment as the interlocked duo tumbled into Theresa's room, the door slamming behind them. She turned to glare at Archie, who gave her a completely innocent look. He looked away quickly though when a shriek emanated from next door, followed by low, masculine laughter. Herry snorted with laughter at the disgusted look on Odie's face, which took on a definite red hue as a loud thump was heard against the wall.

"Man, Archie I could kill you right now. I really don't wanna listen to that all night," Odie glared at the older boy who simply shrugged.

"I'm sure they won't be at it all night long Odie. They've gotta wear each other out at some point," Archie smirked as Odie pretended to gag. "And just think of all the fun we get to have tomorrow morning, bugging them."

"Yeah, we have every right to give them the 'I know what you did last night' look, combined with the 'I hope you practiced safe sex' talk. Oh man it's gonna be great," Herry laughed, a bit hysterical at the thoughts of his friends faces in the morning. Atlanta took on a thoughtful look.

"Do they even have anything to practice it with? Or is Archie just giving them ideas that he shouldn't have?" she mused, walking over to the wall separating Theresa and Odie's room and gave it a few pounds. "Hey guys! Remember: Safe sex is the best sex!"

The boys all paused as both rooms fell silent, the only sound in the house coming from Neil's room as he snored and murmured in his sleep. Soft cursing was heard from the other room, and it took all of Herry's strength for him to not fall to the floor laughing. Odie looked extremely relieved at this new turn, and was quick to boot everyone out of his room so that he could fall asleep before the two could start anything else.

Jay swore as he fell ungracefully on top of Theresa, making her squeak in surprise, Atlanta's words ringing very clearly through the wall.

"Damn it!" he cursed softly into her shoulder, knowing full well he sure as hell didn't have anything. He sighed in frustration, raising himself slightly up onto his elbows to look at Theresa. She gave him an apologetic smile and shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't have anything either," she said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. She would have to remember to thank Atlanta in the morning, because knowing them, they wouldn't have remembered until it was too late. Not that she was any less frustrated than Jay at this point, his bare body feeling very good against her own. She smiled affectionately up at the boy above her. "But that doesn't mean you have to leave. Stay with me tonight Jay."

"That's a very tempting offer," he huffed, rolling off of her, slightly to the side, tracing a finger down her flat stomach. He smiled ruefully at her. "Almost too tempting. I don't want us to end up doing something we'll regret in the morning."

"I would never regret you Jay," Theresa whispered, turning on her side to face him, the sheer amount of honest to goodness truth in her eyes taking his breath away. He reached a hand up to brush a curl away lovingly, tenderly, caressing her soft skin. She sighed and leaned in to his touch, eyes closing in rapture. "Please stay."

He felt any resolve he had left melt at her breathy plea, and the way she made soft noises of pleasure as his hand moved to stroke her soft shoulder lazily. Any thoughts of them actually having sex left his mind and he found himself content to just sleep with her in his arms that night. He sighed lightly and moved his arm down her back, pulling her close to his chest, smiling as she snuggled up to him, peaceful face resting against the crook of his neck.

"I take it that's a yes then?" she murmured sleepily into his neck. He chuckled softly, making Theresa smile at the rumbling feel in his chest as she cuddled against him.

"Who am I to deny a beautiful woman the pleasure of my company?" he remarked, stroking her waist. "Though we might want to consider getting under the covers first, before you fall asleep."

Theresa smiled brightly at him as they wiggled under the blankets, heads sinking into soft pillows, bodies going to one another immediately. Jay sighed a contented sigh as he pulled Theresa close, enjoying how good he felt in that moment. And how comfortable her bed was.

"You have the most comfortable bed ever. So not fair," he muttered, snuggling further down into the feathery softness, arms tightening around her. She giggled and manoeuvred her legs to wrap around his, arms about his waist. A thought occurred to him suddenly. "Umm….so are you comfortable sleeping like this? No clothes on I mean. 'Cause I'm fine with it, I just don't want you being uncomfortable. If you'd rather have a nightgown on, it's fine, I mean-"

"Jay," she interrupted his ramblings, voice laced with adoring irritation. "Just shut up and hold me. I don't want to feel anything against my skin but you tonight."

Jay heaved a sigh of relief, glad she was comfortable as they were, because he sure was. He wiggled around a bit, trying to find the most comfortable position he could. He frowned as he felt something digging into his hip, and let go of Theresa to grab it. Pulling it out from underneath him, he discovered the Harlequin that she had been reading earlier. He grinned at her and tossed the book to the ground before pulling her close again, lowering his lips to hers.

"Guess you won't be needing that anymore," he murmured teasingly before closing his lips over hers. She simply gave a noise of contented agreement as she sank into his embrace, enjoying the way he tasted and how his body felt against hers. She sighed and burrowed against his neck, breathing in his warm, spicy scent. He smiled, wrapping a finger around a soft curl, his cheek resting against her head. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her soft shoulder, trailing up towards her neck, earning a breathy giggle from his bed partner. Theresa wrapped her arms about his waist, pulling her body snug against his, looking up to meet his gaze, a wicked smile on her face.

"Not when you're so happy to see me," she teased, eyes flicking downwards. Jay flushed as she giggled, glad for the darkness of the room. So maybe he was lying about not wanting to have sex with her. He sure as hell did, as was quite obvious to the now very amused girl. A girl who was currently wiggling her hips against him in the most enticing manner. He bit back a moan and grabbed her hip, stilling her movements.

"Stop that you," he whispered hoarsely, resting his forehead against hers.

"But I don't want to," she pouted, fingers playing with the small hairs on the nape of his neck. He shivered.

"Well neither do I, but we really should," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. His hand slid gently from her hip, down to her thigh. Continuing down to her knee, he tugged her leg over his hip, smiling at the breathy moan the action elicited. Theresa gave a huff of annoyance at the situation and shrugged. Ah well, she thought giddily, there's always tomorrow night. She snuggled down into Jay's embrace, feeling his heartbeat thudding against hers in the most comforting of manners. Sweet, soft kisses were exchanged long into the night until finally the sandman captured their weary minds, leading them into the most delightful of dreamscapes.

The next morning dawned brightly and cheerfully, sun shining warmly on the young teens, birds playing outside the window. Jay grumbled at the noise, snuggling further into his blankets. His eyes slowly fluttered open as his body continued to wake, looking around a room that was definitely not his. They came to rest on the blankets beside him, and the girl underneath them, wrapped in his arms, that definitely was his. He smiled, kissing her softly. He nearly laughed at the half asleep, yet eager response, her tongue flickering out to meet his. Resurfacing for air minutes later, Jay opened his eyes to be greeted with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Theresa smiled at him lazily, the golden sun of dawn spilling over her, hair blazing like fire under it's warm touch. He had never seen eyes as clear as hers were that morning, clear as glass and a green that would put envy to shame. Her soft giggles brought him back to reality, and he realized he had been gawking for the past few minutes. He said the only feasible thing he could think of in that moment.

"I love you."

The words rang clear and true throughout the small room, the birds outside falling silent as though to hear her response.

"I love you too."

A gentle kiss and giddy laughter followed as the lovers embraced, enjoying the comfort they gained from their other half, not wanting to face the world quite yet. They lay in each others arms that morning, exchanging kisses and sweet whispered nothings. Finally Jay glanced at the clock, noting it was nearing noon, and stretched. Resting on one elbow, he looked down at Theresa, capturing an errant curl with his finger.

"You know," he mused, staring down at the lock of hair. "I think I've found the cure to my insomnia."

"Oh? And what is it? My hair?" Theresa laughed at his fascination with the golden lock. He smiled.

"No. Just you," he said, leaning down to kiss her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, thanking any god who might be listening for bringing this boy to her. Breaking the kiss, they lay wrapped in each other, nuzzling gently. It was a perfect morning.

The effect of which was ruined moments later when twin gurgles of hunger erupted from both their stomachs.

"I guess we should get up now anyways. It's noon already, half the day's gone," Jay sighed, smile still lingering. Theresa nodded, kicking the covers off.

"Yeah, but it was a great half day," she yawned, body stretching sinuously. Flopping back down to the bed, she glanced at Jay, noting the way he stared at her body, a look of lust in his eyes. She giggled and rolled out of bed, searching the floor for clothing. "Come on you. I'm hungry."

Pouting, he complied, slipping on his pyjama pants. Theresa had stolen his boxers and t-shirt, but Jay didn't mind. They looked far better on her anyways, not to mention it was kind of turning him on. But that would have to wait till later that night he supposed. Lacing his fingers with hers, they walked downstairs in companionable silence. He hoped nobody else was home still, or at the very least, not all of them. But, Jay wasn't Neil, and so luck did not favour the poor boy. Oh no. Everyone was home, all sitting down to lunch in the kitchen. They were greeted with four knowing smirks while Neil preened, still unapprised of the current situation. Theresa gave them all a cheerful good morning, while Jay chose to remain silent, hoping they wouldn't start in on them.

The two silently made their lunches, still not hearing a peep from the peanut gallery behind them. It had Jay worried. He frowned as he sat down, Theresa on his left, and glanced around the table. Their smirks had seemingly vanished, but he could see traces still lingering, waiting to burst forth. He studied them all quickly, trying to figure out who would be the first. Herry cleared his throat and Jay's eyes darted to him.

"Soo…" he began, Jay's insides clenching. Please, let the torment be swift, he pleaded with whoever cared. Theresa smiled at Herry, waiting for him to finish, noting the way Atlanta bit her lip to keep from laughing, and how Archie refused to look down from the ceiling. Odie was hiding behind his computer, but she could see his shoulder shaking with withheld laughter, and Neil looked impatient for Herry to finish.

"You guys need some condoms?"


End file.
